hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (BP14)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive hurricane season that produced 19 storms, with 17 of them being named. The strongest storm of the season was Kyle, which devastated parts of the East Caribbean with 175 MPH winds. THIS SEASON IS STILL A WIP IT WILL BE CONTINUED SOON . . . . . . . . . . . . Seasonal Summary }} Tropical Depression 01L On the evening of May 21st, 2020, the NHC started monitoring a disturbance just to the south of Texas. As the low stalled, the NHC gave it a 30% chance of formation. Six hours later, the system rapidly organized and was assigned the designation 01L. The system failed to develop and degenerated into an open trough over the USA. . . . . . . . . Hurricane Arthur On the 2nd of June, a disturbance of low pressure developed northeast of Panama. As the system tracked northwest, it encountered warmer sea surface temperatures. On the 3rd of June, 2020, the system organized and became Arthur. On early June 5, the system degenerated into a trough and dissipated 6 hours later. The system made landfall on the Yucatan peninsula as a category 1 hurricane.. Damages from the cyclone are estimated at about $75 million USD. . . . . . . Hurricane Bertha On the 17th of June, 2020, a low pressure area organized into TD 03L ''on the same day. 2 & 1/4 days later, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Bertha. The system made landfall on eastern Cuba 18 hours later and strengthened to a category 1 12 hours later and made landfall again on Florida as a tropical storm. On June 22, the system got ripped apart by insane wind shear and dissipated shortly after. . . . . . . . . Tropical storm Cristobal On the evening of July 14, a tropical disturbance emerged off the coast of Brazil. 3 hours later, it organized into a tropical depression. 2 days later, the system was upgraded to ''Tropical Storm Cristobal. The system made landfall in the Dominican Republic 1 1/2 days later. As Cristobal headed north, the storm met intense levels of wind shear and was ripped apart. . . . . . . . . Hurricane Dolly Main Article: Hurricane Dolly Originating from a tropical depression that formed just west of Florida, Dolly tracked over the state as a depression. As the storm met warmer sea surface temperatures, it strengthened to a tropical storm and was named Dolly. The cyclone began to rapidly intensify and made landfall as a category 2 in the northern Bahamas. Tropical Depression Six On July 18, the NHC started monitoring a tropical wave just off the coast of Africa. As the system organized, the storm developed a closed center of circulation and was upgraded to a tropical depression 6 hours later. The system was initially forecast to become a tropical storm, the storm failed to strengthen in wind speeds. The system slowly moved north-west and dissipated on the 23rd of July, 2020. Tropical Storm Edouard On the evening of July 21, a low-pressure area was noted in the Bay of Campeche. The system rapidly intensified into a depression later that day. 18 hours later, it was upgraded to a tropical storm and was named Edouard. The broad system headed north and made landfall 2 days later on the Florida Panhandle. Edouard was declared gone on July 24. Hurricane Fay Originating from a group of thunderstorms on August 8, Fay was a rapidly-developing system, like most others in 2020, that caused minimal damage in the UK and Ireland. Fay peaked on the 6th of August as a category 2 hurricane with winds of 105 miler per hour. Fay was absorbed by a larger, extratropical system on August 8. Tropical Storm Gonzalo Main article: Tropical Storm Gonzalo (2020) Although relatively weak, Gonzalo caused record breaking flooding through Cuba and North Carolina in mid-August 2020. Gonzalo formed from a Central American Gyre on August 10. Subtropical Storm Hanna TBD Hurricane Isaias Main article: Hurricane Isaias (TBD) Tropical Storm Josephine TBD Hurricane Kyle Main article: Hurricane Kyle (TBD) Tropical Storm Laura TBD Hurricane Marco TBD Tropical Storm Nana TBD Tropical Storm Omar TBD Tropical Storm Paulette TBD Hurricane Rene Main article: Hurricane Rene (TBD) Other systems TBD Retirement Due to the severe damage and deaths caused by the following systems, the NHC retired the names Kyle and Rene from their rotating name lists and will never be used again for an Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Kent and Ralph, respectively. Season Effect Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons